The Real World (This story is in the process of being rewritten)
by EmeraldHeart1203
Summary: For everyone who has been reading this: This is an extremely amateur piece that I am not proud of. I am going to take out the time to rewrite this, but please do not read this as of yet. If you wish, please read Ruling Child, one of my better works. I will be taking this off the site soon.
1. I - Boredom

**I know I keep saying that I have too many fanfics, but I've only posted three (four now), but I have more than twelve that I haven't published, so... oh yeah, and I have exams. I will try to update as frequently, but no promises.**

 **Death Note does not belong to me (no matter how much I wish it did). It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Chapter One

Boredom

Upon reaching her house, Sarah pulled out her new copy of Death Note 7. She'd already read it several times, but could never understand why she enjoyed the manga and anime so much. _Well_ , she thought, _I guess that's the catch of being a hardcore fangirl._ She  
/smiled at her little joke and headed upstairs to her room, where, out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. The something in question happened to be a pendant, one that had a small, square charm on it, one that read clearly, _Death Note._ When  
/Sarah looked closer, she saw the hinges on the pendant's side. As she opened it, a clock hand poked at her vision, under which the words, " _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._ " Delighted, she put it around her neck, the  
/small clock resting against her collarbone, ticking comforting her. "Now, to set the time… 3:00. Perfect." Then, as a joke, she pulled the dial four times, as Light had done with his watch. Little did Sarah know, doing that could have costed her her  
/life. The pendant started opening of its own accord, sucking poor Sarah into a world she had believed was fictional.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

When her eyes opened, she was surprised to see that she was sitting in a classroom. _Where am I?_ she wondered to herself.

 _You are in in Kanto, Tokyo. You've started schooling here today. Your name is Koiso Kumiko,_ said a voice in the back of her head.

 _That's not true! My name is Sarah Lawson!_ Sarah protested.

 _Not in this world. Your memories have been supplied for you, so even though you know your other identity, your real name here is Koiso Kumiko. You will follow these memories or else reveal you are from a different dimension._

 _So here, I am Koiso Kumiko–a Japanese name, and I am in Japan. Makes sense, as far as alternate dimensions can make sense. Follow the memories supplied, even though I can remember my real self. I get it. Wait–my pendant!_

 _It is in your pocket. I couldn't have you waking up in it, ばか_ _. It would look strange if it magically appeared._

Then, something jerked Sarah to her senses. Through the window, she saw a black bird falling through the sky–no, not a bird. A notebook. _The Death Note! It exists!_ Then, she looked around. _I should probably look through these fake memories and see everyone's personalities._

 _Smart choice. The guy in front of you is Soujiro Yoshikuni, and that girl on your right is Michiko Nakashima. The hot guy behind you is–_

 _Light Yagami. I know who he is. And did you call him hot?_

 _Maybe._

 _I don't believe it! A weird ghost thingy that's talking to me in my head has a crush on Light!_

 _WEIRD GHOST THINGY?! Show a Shinigami some respect, at least! And I do_ not _have a crush on him! I simply stated a fact. He's hot._ The voice insisted.

 _You're a Shinigami?_ Sarah questioned.

 _Yeah. And I only came here 'cause of your freaky lifespan._

 _Could you expand on that?_

 _Ugh. Basically, the numbers above your head are strange. It's as if they've shattered. Your name is fine, but the numbers are shattered, making patterns around your head. Right now, it's a snowflake. The pieces won't stop dancing around you, so I got curious. I looked it up, and it means you're immortal in this world. As in, you_ won't _die. Ever. And when the story's over, you will return to your original dimension._

 _If that's true, and I know exactly how the story goes, I could end up changing it! Neither L nor Light would die, and I'd be–_

Sarah's train of thought was interrupted by a call. "Kumiko-san, are you listening?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, sensei!" Sarah called, feeling a bit foolish. A few minutes later, when class ended, she went to talk to Light. "Hello, Yagami-kun," she said politely. "I have something important to say to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never did get your name," Light said. _Well, if I am truly immortal, it wouldn't hurt. Plus, he doesn't have the notebook yet._ Sarah reasoned.

"Koiso Kumiko. And this is concerning the notebook you saw fall earlier. Please, do not tell anyone about that book. It is real."

"O-okay, Kumiko-chan."

"Call me Koiso."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

"If you request me to call you by your first name, I would ask you do the same for me." Light said.

 _How did Koiso know that I saw a notebook fall?_ Light wondered. He decided to ask later. _But even if she did see the notebook fall, and noticed me see it, what did she mean by "it's real?"_ Picking up the notebook, Light saw its title. "'Death  
/Note'? As in a notebook of death?" He opened it. "'The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the  
/same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death,  
/details of the death should be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds.' Talk about weird… not to mention twisted. It's not unlike those chain letters you get that say you'll get cancer if you don't pass them on. But when she said 'it's  
/real' could she have actually meant it? Unless Koiso-chan's trying to make a fool of me by arranging it so that it would be dropped… but the angle from which it was dropped at, there's no way it could have been thrown; it just fell. The only explanation  
/would be that it would have been dropped by a plane or helicopter, and no one would do that…"

On impulse, Light opened the notebook, his pen hovering centimeters above the paper, when he muttered, "On the off chance someone actually dies, would that make me a murderer? Yeah, right. It's impossible. But still…" Light turned on the television, where  
/a live broadcast was being played. Apparently a suspect in Shinjuku, Kurou Otoharada, had nursery children and teachers as hostages. It set Light's teeth on edge knowing that innocent people were being held hostage for no reason other than a ransom  
/for the criminal. Light picked up his pen again, and wrote _Kurou Otoharada_. "A heart attack in forty seconds? We'll see." Light sat back in his chair, and counted to forty. "Hmph. Looks like the notebook doesn't work. I didn't expect it to  
/anyway. Meaning Koiso-chan was–"

"Wait, we're seeing something! The hostages are coming out, and they all look to be unharmed! What? Yes, we have received confirmation that the suspect is now dead, I repeat, the suspect is now dead! The police are denying allegations that they shot the  
/suspect. According to the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed!"

 _A… heart attack?_ "It's unlikely, but if this thing is for real–I have to test it one more time!"

"Light, it's already 6:30. Don't you have cram school tonight?" Sachiko Yagami called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Mom!" Light responded, stuffing the Death Note in his bag.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

_7:00 already. Light should be here anytime now…_ Sarah thought to herself. Then, the store opened. _There he is, right on schedule. Ha! I even sounded like he did during the busjacking!_ She buried her head deeper into Death Note 9. She'd  
/finished volumes 7 and 8 earlier that day. A few things Sarah learnt about Koiso Kumiko: 1) Her parents were dead. 2) She had a lot of free time. 3) She had always been top of the class. 4) She was overloaded with free time, not just had a lot of  
/it.

A scream. Then, a few seconds later, Sarah looked up from the manga drawing of Light and then to the actual boy in front of her, and walked toward him.

"I take it you now know that the Death Note is real, after what happened to Kurou Otoharada and Takuo Shibuimaru?"

Light gasped. "Y-you startled me, Koiso-chan," he breathed, "but how did you know? You were reading that manga the whole time!"

Sarah shrugged. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Now, you should hurry home and think about your murdering two men. See you at school, Light-kun!"

"Wait– _how did you know about the Death Note_? And that it was _me_?"

"Like I said earlier, you wouldn't believe me, O great harbourer of justice." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Please don't tell anyone," he practically begged. "Please,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't planning to."

The next day, Sarah walked to school with Light. "So, planning on cleaning the world up with the Death Note? Good plan. Finally, something fun is going to happen. But just so you know, you aren't the _only_ one set on bringing justice. I want in.  
/I have a feeling you'll need my help."

Light started backing away. "Y-y-you keep reading my mind, knowing everything I do. How? You knew about the Death Note, and what I said I had and would use it for. I need to know the truth. How do you know this?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me. There are also some secrets I wish to keep to myself. All in due time, Light-kun." Sarah said cheekily.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

Five days later, Sarah decided she'd ask Light if she could hang out at his place.

"Oh, yeah, let me touch your Death Note."

 _You do not need to,_ said the voice inside Sarah's head, _you can already see and hear all Shinigami_.

 _Better make him let me touch it anyway._

 _Ryuk will arrive soon and he'll probably be pretty confused if he sees your lifespan. Or rather, sees a bunch of lovehearts whenever you're near Light._

 _LOVEHEARTS?!_

 _Jeez, I'm kidding. But you should ask him out. Seriously._

 _Shut up, Shinigami_.

"Erm… okay, but why?"

"You'll see." Sarah diverted her attention the the Shinigami in her head. _What's your name? It's been five days and you haven't told me._

 _Menta._

 _Ah. But seriously, is my lifespan a bunch of lovehearts? It would be too embarrassing if anyone saw that, and Misa… oh, dear._

 _Dunno._

 _Menta!_

 _I won't tell you. But if you want, I can trade the Shinigami eyes…_

 _No. I want to live until the end of this, but if I am immortal as you say, there's no telling what'll happen to my real life in the human world. And I'd really like to actually live out my whole life._

 _Why do you people have to be so smart?_

 _Don't ask me._

Then she realised Light was holding out the notebook. Sarah prodded it, then said, "Okay. Thanks." Then, feeling she had been a bit cruel to Light, she hugged him–it was a _friendly_ hug, and nothing more. **(A/N: Sorry, Sarah/Light shippers! Okay, that was weird. o_o)** "Sorry  
/if I've been cruel. I don't want to freak you out."

"You don't want to freak me out? Recently, you've been reading my mind, foreseeing my plans, and it's like you know me better than I know myself. If anything, I'd say I'm being pushed to the limit. I'd think it's a little late for that." Light said tiredly.

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes. "I know your fate. I know, and I don't like it. I don't want you to die, Light. Not so soon. Please, don't die," Sarah sobbed into his arms.

 _Koiso, you're going too far! You'll be sent back to your world and killed if you say much more!_ Menta's voice said urgently in her head.

Light sat down. "Die? What do you–?"

"I see you're having fun with the Death Note, aren't you, Light?" A croaky voice came from the window.

Light screamed and almost fell off his chair, leaving Sarah to roll her eyes and catch him. "Hello, Ryuk."

"Huh? You can see me?"

"If I couldn't, would I be talking to you, Shinigami?"

"Using names don't hurt when you're addressing people. Shinigami have feelings too, you know.

 _True,_ said Menta.

Meanwhile, Light had gotten up. "A Shinigami, huh? A god of death. I can't say I'm surprised to see you. In fact… Ryuk… I've been waiting for you."

They conversed just like the exchange went in the manga, while Sarah contemplated the ICPO meeting that was to be held, and how L would try get Kira. _Oh, dear… L… I have to save him, too! A whole bunch of lives could be saved thanks to me! If only…_

 _You could do it, you know. But without hurting yourself… that may not be possible._

 _Multiple lives in comparison to one person's pain? Is that a question? Please._

 _Meh. And I was lying about the lovehearts anyway._

 _I really hate you._

* * *

 **Yay, first chapter of** ** _The Real World_** **! Hope you like it! ^v^**


	2. II - L

**I'm back!**

 **DeceivingAura: Um... glad to know you're enjoying the story!**

 **Death Note does not belong to me (no matter how much I wish it did). It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Chapter Two

L

Days passed, and Sarah hung out a lot with Light, getting to know him (as if she already didn't) and letting him know Koiso Kumiko. But she doubted it'd take him long to figure out that she wasn't even from this dimension…

As they were walking home home with some of Light's friends, they were talking about 'how cool' Kira is. Light and Sarah just smiled and nodded, but she couldn't exactly place Light as "calm" since he first met her. She'd noticed him stutter, and look nervously at her, as if terrified she'd read his mind. In fact, she was starting to feel really worried–not to mention guilty–at the fact that she was slowly breaking his sanity. When they got to his house, Sarah plopped onto the bed.

"Koiso-chan," Light started.

"Light-kun," Sarah said at the same time, but rushed on, "I'd like to apologise. I've noticed I've been bending your walls of sanity and if I keep it up, I'll hurt you worse than your fate will. There's no way I should be anywhere near you. I thought I should tell you… I'm leaving. For good. Then you won't have to worry about me getting into your head and breaking you from the inside. I-I think of you as a friend, but I get the feeling that to you I'm some sort of alien from another dimension altogether–something that I'm thinking might even be true–and so I'll leave you in peace. Well, as peaceful as you can be when you're Kira. I'm sorry, so sorry, Light-kun. It was even my fault you saw the notebook. If I hadn't told you that it was real, you'd have left it there, after noticing I did. You'd have thought is was some prank pulled on you. So anyways, I'm going. Don't worry, I won't reveal that you're Kira to anyone, I swear it on my life. I'm so sorry. Just–forget I even existed in the first place. Please, go about your daily life. I've only been a monster to you, and if I leave, you'd at least know that one of your largest threats–heck, you could beat L, I _am_ your largest threat–will have left without a trace. Literally. When I leave, my name will be erased on all historical records, phone contacts, and even memories. But the one place I'd remain is _your_ memory, as you own a Death Note, and even when–sorry, if–you give it up, it won't erase my name from your memory. Which completely goes against what I want for you, but you'll have to train yourself to forget. People have done it before. Bye, Light," she said softly.

Light only stared at her, shocked. Then, after overcoming the aforementioned emotion, one so rarely associated with the boy, Light sat next to her on his bed, and wrapped an arm around her. "Well," he said in a gentle voice that Sarah didn't think that Kira-Light was capable of, "It would be a problem if you left, because I've been enjoying your company. Not to mention Mom and Sayu already think we're a couple." Light continued, in that same, soft, kind voice while Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're the only person I can be myself around, because outside and even in front of my family I have to pretend I'm not Kira, and I have to put on that 'perfect façade'. Well, you probably know me better than I know myself. And when someone grow to care for another, it isn't easy to train yourself to forget them." Light hugged Sarah tighter, who was so confused she thought she'd end up babbling in a mental hospital. _He_ cares _for me? I thought–_

"I–" she tried to say, but failed. She tried again. "I–"

"Save the speech. I don't want you to go," Light said, causing Sarah to melt into his arms.

 _You're enjoying it aren't you?_ Menta's voice piped up in Sarah's mind.

 _What?! N-no!_

 _You're even stuttering in your thoughts. And I swear on my Death Note, your lifespan is going to starts bursting into lovehearts any second now… there!_ Menta said triumphantly.

 _Why…?_ Sarah hugged Light back while responding to the Shinigami.

 _Hey, shouldn't Light see that broadca–WAIT OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO KISS YOU!_

Sure enough, Light's face was oddly close to Sarah's. _I don't like him_ that _way!_ she thought desperately.

 _You totally do. Your lifespan is officially lovehearts now._

 _Shut up!_

 _Never. I wanna see your first kiss._

 _You're being immature for a being thousands of years old._

 _LET HIM KISS YOU ALREADY!_

 _The broadcast!_ Sarah mentally gasped, remembering. "Light," Sarah said urgently, "turn on the T.V., now. Save the kissing for another time."

Light's face flushed, but he did as she said.

 _More like for another girl._

 _Shut up, already, Menta!_

 _You_ want _him to kiss you._

 _I do not!_ Sarah retorted, face bright red.

 _You totally do._

 _I'm TWELVE._

 _Not in this world. Here, you're seventeen, and you're mind is gonna act accordingly. Meaning, you'll experience crushes, kisses, and whatever, and it'll be normal. I know you've never kissed anyone or had a crush before, so it's new to you. Just relax, I don't have an issue. You like him, and that's that._

 _I DON'T!_

Then, the T.V. blared, "I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as L. Kira. I think I can understand what you're trying to do, but what you're doing… is evil,"

"Y-you think I'm evil?!" Light said to the T.V.

"Light-kun, I–" Sarah tried to stop him, but she was slightly hesitant to do so, as she did want the story to progress. But now she felt like she didn't want Light to be caught. Did she?

"I protect the innocent and those who _fear_ evil! I am the one who will be the God of a new world that everyone desires! I am justice!" Light was yelling now.

"Light-kun, wait–"

"I will hunt you down, Kira, and I _will_ find you."

"He seems pretty confident he'll get you," Ryuk speculated.

"I guess you're just too stupid, _L_."

" _Light!_ " Sarah cried, but Light had already written the name. "Light, isn't it strange that after every case he stayed in the shadows for, he reveals both his name _and_ face, both things you need to kill him, in a _worldwide_ broadcast? You think _L_ would do that? You took the bait, Light-kun."

Then realisation dawned on him, as Lind L. Tailor screamed and clutched at his chest, when an "L" in Old English MT font came on screen, and a distorted voice said, "I-I don't believe it. I didn't expect it to work this well. Kira, it seems like you don't need to be present in order to commit murder," said L. Sarah could _imagine_ him smirking as he said it.

Light tensed as L said the word "murder" while Sarah made a pointed look at him.

"If you did in fact kill the man you just saw die on T.V., that was not me. He was an inmate, a stand-in, scheduled for execution today. But L is real. I do exist."

Light let out a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

"Now, _try to kill me_! Go on, do it now! Can't you do it?" L kept on taunting, until he said, "So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint… Let me return the favour. I should have you know that even though we said this was a worldwide broadcast, we are actually only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. What led me to this conclusion was the fact that your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku, and his crimes were by far the least serious. I believe that at that time, you were only experimenting with your powers, and you haven't been killing for very long. The police had treated it as an unrelated accident, but that led me to deduce this much: you are in Japan. I dare say that it may not be so long before I am able to sentence you… to death." Then, the screen went fuzzy.

Light's grip on the chair tightened. "You're going to sentence _me_ to death? L… I will hunt you down wherever you are hiding and I _will_ eliminate you! I am JUSTICE!"

"Light Yagami, _calm down_!" Sarah yelled, making Light go even redder. "I should probably get home."

"Home to whom? You said your parents left for London." Light asked skeptically.

"I'm used to staying home alone. Don't worry."

"Koiso-chan. I can arrange for my parents to let you stay in the guest room. What are you going to eat?" Light demanded.

"I can cook my own food," said Sarah, highly miffed.

"Besides, you can tell the future. I thought you said you 'wanted in'?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

Soon, Sarah had settled in the guest room, and had a few of her things there as well. She'd practically moved into the Yagami household. But she had one problem: if Light found her Death Note mangas… well, for the time being they were still in her house, but when she went to pick them up, she'd have to find a good way to hide the books.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review?**

 **-EmeraldHeart12**


	3. III - Family

**Yay, another chapter! I think I'm gonna post one each week because I have until chapter eleven already typed out on my laptop.**

 **Hibiki Loke: Jumper fanfics** ** _are_** **pretty hard to find, aren't they...? Especially completed ones or ones that haven't been abandoned.**

 **god of all: Thanks! Don't worry, I'm not planning on abandoning** ** _The Real World_** **.**

 **DeceivingAura: Yep! That was probably really awkward for poor Light... #friendzoned**

 **purpleshapeheart: I plan to!**

 **Death Note does not belong to me (no matter how much I wish it did). It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

Chapter Three

Family

"Y'know, all you hear about these days is 'L vs Kira'. It really gets boring. Well, I guess it would be more interesting if I wasn't Kira." Light said.

"You think? Anyways, look at this newspaper. It says that L and Kira were made up by the police to kill criminals without adhering to the law. Stupid, if you ask me. How would the police be able to kill with heart attacks?" Sarah agreed.

"I think that if all Kira heard about was Kira, he'd need some rest," Light added.

"You can afford to rest? The police _and_ L are on your tail." Ryuk stated.

"Well done for stating the obvious, Ryuk," Sarah said, then added, "but he does have a special advantage."

Light visibly cringed at the fact that Sarah had read his mind once again.

"Sorry, I guess I should stop fortunetelling," amended Sarah. "But really, if you keep talking about yourself in third person, you'll get an even bigger head."

"I do _not_ have a big head!" Light protested.

"Yeah, right. You are a _total_ narcissist."

"She makes a good point," Ryuk sniggered.

Then, the door handle shook. "Light, open the door! Koiso-chan, are you in there? Open up!"

"What is it, Sayu?"

"I need help with my homework. But, if the two of you are–"

"I'm opening the door." Light groaned, shoving the Death Note into Sarah's hands and the message was clear: _Hide it from Sayu._ Having nowhere to hide it, Sarah stuffed under the quilt and quickly sat on it.

"We're doing quadratic equations. I'm probably the only one who doesn't get it." Sayu said sheepishly.

"I'd be careful, Light. If your sister sees the Death Note, she'll be able to see me too." Ryuk said.

Sarah winced. She'd forgotten to tell him, and Light was glaring daggers at the Shinigami. Then Sayu picked up the magazine which I was reading from earlier. "Isn't this magazine a bit inappropriate? Koiso-chan, you _let_ him read this?"

"I was reading an article about Kira and L!" Light said indignantly.

"Already trying to become a detective? I wonder if you could beat L…"

"Who knows? Maybe I will. I'm sure trying," Light teased. When Sarah thought about it, she saw that he really was a good elder brother.

"Told you that you're big-headed!"

"I said I'd _try_!"

 _Having a lovers' spat?_ Menta popped in.

 _Please stop it, Menta._

 _Since you said nicely._

So Sarah went to reading Death Note 1, because then she could catch up with the investigation that way, but what she had done with all her manga copies was hide the cover with a silicon Lego cover for each. The one on Death Note 1 was black, like the  
/book's spine. Now, Sarah just need to make sure people don't see the pages clearly.

 _So L's meeting with the N.P.A. now. When he says he suspects a student, I'll try make my plan work…_

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Dad's home early today!" Sayu exclaimed, running off to the living room.

"Hey, at least try the _last_ problem by yourself!" Light said indignantly.

"I will, but maybe after dinner," said Sayu.

Light snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Um, Light? How are you going to explain my presence to your dad?" Sarah asked sheepishly.

"As they say, the truth will out!" Light teased.

"As the _Muggles_ say," Sarah muttered under her breath, then said _slightly_ raised her voice so he could hear, "So we'll tell him you're Kira and that I can predict the future?"

"No need to be sarcastic, Koiso-chan,"

So after a well composed and smooth introduction to the Chief, we ate dinner.

"How's school, Kumiko-chan? And you, Light?"

"Please, Yagami-san, it's Koiso. And as for Light, I can say he's top of the class. I'm new, so I don't really have a stand yet." Sarah said calmly.

Slightly uncomfortable, Light asked, "And what about you, Sayu?"

"Huh? Um… same as usual, I guess…"

"Dad, you look tired," Light said, and shot a quick glance at Sarah.

"Well, I can't say much, but this case is a tough one. In fact, it's a wild goose chase."

Light looked at Sarah for confirmation, his eyes asking, _The Kira Case?_

Sarah responded with an almost imperceptible nod.

"But the detective in charge of the investigation did, in fact, say that based on the times of the victims' deaths, the killer is probably a student.

 _Think you're ready to get to L now?_ Menta asked.

 _Yeah. I'll give him tonight._ Sarah thought, pondering how she should get to L.

Then Light made eye contact with her again, asking, _L?_

Sarah gave another almost imperceptible nod.

"Well," Light said, "I'm done. Need any more help with your homework, Sayu?"

"Light was helping you with your homework again?"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Light!"

"Oh, yeah, the English project," Sarah muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, so it wouldn't make her suspicious. "Thank you for the meal, and thank you so much for letting me stay!"

After that, Sarah headed up after Light. "Hey, Light-kun, maybe if you spread the time of deaths it'd be better, but L might think that you've got police information, and he'd have an even stronger belief that you're a student, as if you were saying,  
/'And what're you gonna do about it?'"

"Actually, police information… you just gave me an idea…" Light grinned.

"I intended to." Sarah said tiredly.

Ryuk sniggered.

"Well, goodnight." Sarah left for her room.

The next day, after school, Sarah was staring out of Light's room window. _I have to talk to L_ , she thought nervously, _but how? The Yagami family have allowed me to stay at their house until Koiso Kumiko's parents come back from London–which they won't–so I can't go off without an excuse… I'd either have to sneak out, or I could tell them I'm meeting a friend, but Light would know that's a lie because he knows that he's the only person I could consider a friend… and even then, I can't just go into L's hotel and say, "Hello, L, I've got information on the Kira Case," because that would be as good as asking for a prison sentence… I need a way for him to accept me, while slightly fearing me, like Light has. Well, I could just take it as it happens, maybe make myself a suspect–I've got enough to back me up–and until then–_

Sarah's train of thought was broken by Light's voice. "Koiso-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Sarah asked back.

A smile played across his lips. "It's just that I've never seen you so serious before. I've only seen you mocking me, and, as of recently, crying into my arms."

"Shut up."

Light feigned a look of hurt. "You know that you're allowed to leave the house, right?"

"Yeah, but if I do, you'll have to go with me, or your mom will worry. Not to mention something is seriously wrong. I get the feeling you're trying to be extremely soft around me. Not like you. Besides, are you kicking me out?" Sarah tried to act normal,  
/and failed.

"No, I'm not. But I've noticed you've been staring out the window a lot, and you've been anxious. That makes me think that you think someone's in danger." Light explained, careful not to say too much. But he was probing for how she could apparently tell  
/the future.

Sarah tore through her fake memories, and said, "Well, you know how I said my parents are in London? In actuality, they're dead. Don't ask. All I know is that it happened about half a year ago. Now shut up and go back to killing criminals." she snapped.

Light was pretty surprised. In fact, _surprised_ was a gross understatement. "I–"

"Like I said, shut up."

Light left the room to tell Sachiko what he had found, who would no doubt make Sarah move in permanently. Which, of course she did. Later that evening, Sarah was to pick her things up. L, who probably suspected her for the simple fact that she first appeared  
/in this world on the day Kira first killed, would soon be another puppet in her hands, just to save him.

 _Hey, Menta,_ she called.

 _What? I was sleeping._

 _I know how to get to_ L.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

L had decided to do some research. He'd been looking through the files of every student from middle school to university, for anything significant on the day or Kira's first killing. After three hours and eighty-four strawberries, he saw a file belonging  
/to a student who joined Daikoku Private Academy on the aforementioned day. The student's name was _Koiso Kumiko_. L finally had a suspect. After downloading the file, he saw nothing else related to that day, meaning that Koiso Kumiko, whoever  
/she was, had something to do with Kira. The file read:

 _Family name: Kumiko_

 _Given name: Koiso_

 _Father's name: Unknown_

 _Mother's name: Unknown_

 _Date of Birth: Unknown_

L kept reading through several more _unknown_ s, until he saw the address. "Watari," he called, "would you install cameras in this house?"

For hours, no one either entered nor exited the house, which L found even more suspicious. _There's a very strong possibility that this girl is Kira,_ he speculated, _but with no evidence, this theory is useless. Everything about her is unknown, except her name and address. If I could find out where she is, I could bring her in for questioning_ –

L's thoughts were interrupted by a door on the screen opening. In came a girl with long, golden-blonde hair in a messy bun and a school uniform. And she looked directly at the camera L was looking through, as if she knew he was there. Then, she winked  
/at the camera, and made a letter _L_ with her thumb and index finger, then a question mark.

 _23%,_ L thought as the girl–who L noticed had eyes like amethysts–walked through a room, taking a suitcase from under the bed, and threw a bunch of clothes and possessions into it. From her room, she threw a blanket off her desk and pulled several  
/manga volumes into her backpack. She waved at the camera L was seeing her fom, left a handwritten note in English numbers, then left the house. The note read:

 _5456699687877328632884266654720443884343328426853435794848432273049455633896828968746835766684332923367396873832596877353036689677944283843338245704945573396884360_

 _707083556346956644886658676583844726330_

 _33223133242412311222131123123310312112231211211333231223113121223142031333122133211332323123333112211311333233232321333234233013281333332132122121133403133342233212220_

 _104012331223133213113321343332123433120_

L's eyes hardened at the note, knowing it was supposed to be a challenge. Who was this girl to challenge him? He was the world's best detective, and she just randomly hands out a code–no, it was a cipher–for him to solve? _The first set of numbers are all numbers except the number one, but the second set is only ones, twos, threes, and a few fours, plus the zeroes. There is exactly the same amount of numbers in both sets, and the zeroes are in the same places. Is this girl related to Beyond Birthday?_ L  
/wondered. It was exactly the kind of then B would have done–in fact, B had done the same thing. L jokingly considered calling Misora to try and figure it out, and he might have done so if it were not for his pride. But that same pride was what frustrated  
/him after looking at that note for hours without being able to figure out the cipher. Then, his phone rang. It was a blocked number, the same thing L would have done if calling someone, but before he could answer it, the number severed the connection,  
/making him glare at the phone. Then it hit him. The first set of numbers corresponded to the keys of the phone, while the second corresponded to the position of the letter. The zeroes indicated a free space. To put it simply, if the letter was supposed  
/to be _L_ , the first set of numbers would give the number 5, and the second would give the number 3, because _L_ is the third number of the number 5 key. "Take that, Kumiko-san! One point to the detective!" Then he realised how immature  
/that sounded. Using this theory, he translated it into:

 _Liknowyoususpectmebutiamnotkira igettheideathaticouldhelpyouwiththecase iwillmeetyouatyourhotelroomthedaybeforeyourevealyourself dontworryihavethedetails iwillseeyouthen_

 _P S Tellmehowlongittooktosolvethiscode_

Now, replace the spaces with full stops, and add the spaces and punctuation in, and:

 _L, I know you suspect me, but I am not Kira. I get the idea that I could help with the case. I will meet you at your hotel room the day before you reveal yourself. Don't worry, I have the details. I will see you then._

 _P.S. Tell me how long it took to solve this code!_

L's throat tightened. She knew far too much. "Watari, we're moving hotels."

 **There was your next chappie! I'm probably going to switch between perspectives more often now. A note for future chapters: (Please, this is important!) When it's not in Sarah's perspective, the characters (Light, L, Misa, Ryuk, and Rem) will refer to her as Koiso.**

 **Review?**

 **-EmeraldHeart12**


	4. IV - Current

**Right... I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, wasn't I... *winces* I had a lot on my hands, so I didn't get the chance! I'm really sorry... Well, here you go!**

 **DeceivingAura: I'd actually started typing this out about a month ago, so when I decided to post it, I guess I had a lot less work to do! And the change of hotels is ironic, because L wasn't in the hotel he was supposed to be in in the original manga timeline, and this is what caused him to move into the Teito Hotel! It all works perfectly for Sarah.**

 **Janeash: Thanks! I really try hard when I write.**

 **god of all: I'm going to try my hardest to upload every Saturday!**

 **Hibiki Loke: I found that rather funny as well! As for** ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_** **, no, I haven't seen it yet, but I'm making plans to - maybe even to see it today - as I type this! (I'm actually calling my cousin while typing! XD) Thank you** ** _so_** **much for telling me about it, because now I really can't wait to watch it! I owe you, big time. I'm lucky it's running in three different cinemas around me today!**

 **Temper: Even if you tried, my phone wouldn't ring, because I don't take it to class. XD FaceTime me though!**

 **Death Note does not belong to me (no matter how much I wish it did).It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Current

Sarah listened as Light explained his plan of letting the police 'take care of L' to Ryuk. Really, she'd read it too many times. Then, his boring lecture on how he protected the Death Note.

"Hey, Light?" she asked, "You do realise that L's going to start suspecting either of us soon, right? Especially me. I first joined school the exact day you killed your first victim as Kira. So, just saying, if I go missing or whatever, it's probably  
/L. So don't worry. I'm not Kira, right? And there's _no way_ I'd reveal you or M–" Sarah was about to say _Misa_ , but caught herself in time. "Myself. I'd die before I do." That was a trick statement, because she _couldn't_ die. She  
/smiled and said, "Good night," and went to bed. _Only a few more days… then L will figure out I know too much when I meet him. He'll confine me on suspicion of being Kira, and then, I can put my plan into action, and join the Task Force, with my crazy ability to 'predict the future' and make sure neither Light nor L die, but then the story wouldn't end, and I'd be stuck here forever… but would that be so bad?_ Ponderingthis,  
/the twelve/seventeen year old girl fell asleep.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Light wondered why Koiso had said what she did. She said it as if… she planned that it would happen. Or, at least, she was certain it would happen, and Light knew that if Koiso said it would happen, then it would happen. Meaning, he had to make sure she  
/didn't do anything reckless. Then again, Koiso wasn't the 'reckless' type. She preferred to have everything planned out, and she always prepared for worst-come-worst situations. He'd have to keep a close eye on her.

"Hey, Light, I wasn't planning on telling you," Ryuk popped up after eating a bowlful of apples. "But your strange friend, Koiso… there's something wrong with her."

"Ryuk, I own a notebook that can kill people, I've met a Shinigami, I have a friend who can predict the future, and you're saying something's wrong. It was all her. She handed me the notebook, so I met you, she encouraged me to kill criminals, and she  
/can predict the future. You can't possibly be saying something's wrong with her and expect me to be surprised."

"Well, I'm not sure she can exactly predict the future than simply have a strong belief of what will most likely happen."

That got Light's attention. He sat up straight and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there are patterns dancing around her head that can only been seen with a Shinigami's eyes. She, in fact, seems to be… immortal. A goddess. Literally. But her future predicting ability is simply a documentation of what would have happened without  
/her existence. She is from another dimension altogether."

Light's eyes widened. "So you're saying that she's practically an alien? A goddess? Someone who doesn't belong in this dimension altogether?"

"Pretty much. In fact, she's also being possessed by a Shinigami who's a few ranks higher than me. The difference is, her Shinigami is able to communicate telepathically with her. Anyways, I found some Shinigami documents, and it said just that. She'll  
/only be able to go back to her world when _her story here_ ends. But, when she's transferred back to her world, she will still be immortal–a goddess–there, which means that she'll be able to mess with the fabric of space and time, bringing people  
/back from the dead, like gods and goddesses have done, take from the Shinigami, take from the gods, and let me tell you this: I've found out that if she's able to find out, she'll probably become a _Ruler of Heaven_. They're basically the god  
/and goddess snobs that boss over the world. I may or may not have broken into a Heaven library and found out that during one of their _coronations_ , they bring a maximum of two mortals with them, either for love, companionship, or for servantry.  
/The last coronation was millennia ago, though."

"A goddess, huh? Well, almost every goddess needs a god to rule alongside. But…" Light's voice genuinely dropped. "When was she going to tell me?"

"Meh, I dunno. But maybe she's a little weird around you 'cause she's actually a twelve year old at heart. I wouldn't propose to her just yet if I were you. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" Ryuk chuckled as Light turned beet red.

"I'll see if she decides to tell me anytime soon. If not, I'll confront her. And I was _not_ going to propose to her! But if she's immortal, would the Death Note affect her?"

"Well, if you wrote 'gets stabbed to death' she would get stabbed, but she wouldn't die. If you wrote her name and no more, she'd have a heart attack and survive. And you were implying that you would propose, with all that god and goddess ruling together  
/baloney."

"Get with the times, Ryuk. No one says 'baloney' anymore. Anyway, we'll see just how much she trusts me."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

_They were talking. Loudly._

" _Every goddess needs a god, Koiso-chan. Or should I call you Sarah-chan?" said Light's voice, but Sarah was unable to recognise it._

" _I am 78% sure you are Kira." said another voice. It belonged to L, but Sarah could not match the voices and the names and the faces._

 _She was useless. Again. "Wh-who are you?"_

" _You don't know? You should. You've known us for so long…"_

 _Sarah bit back a cry. She_ hated _not knowing. She hated being useless, stupid, a waste of space and time. Ever since… no, she wouldn't think about it. Not now, not ever. Besides, hadn't she moved on? No. She hadn't. No one could move on from that. Ever._

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat. _What's with the weird dreams?_ she wondered. _At any rate, I have to get into action soon… everything's planned, but it would mean missing school, and I'd get a black mark on my record… unless… wait! The day Light takes out the F.B.I. agents is the day before L shows his face! It works! Meaning, while Light is off trying to get Raye Penber to kill the F.B.I. agents for him, I could go meet L! It all works out perfectly._ With  
/a sense of relief rushing over her, Sarah fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, there was Chapter Four!**

 ***Divergent fans (me included) are heard laughing in the distance***

 **Constructive criticism is always a huge help!**


	5. V - Eyeballs

**OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE ON SATURDAY BUT I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE BECAUSE MY LAPTOP BROKE AND NOW I'M USING MY DAD'S I APOLOGISE!**

Chapter Five

Eyeballs

Sarah knew that Raye Penber was tailing her and Light. She also had no doubt that he had reported to L that there was a fifth person with the Yagami family who Light constantly referred to as "Koiso-chan" and, by teachers, "Kumiko-san." In fact, her plan  
/was working out too well for her to find possible.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk said. It had taken him long enough.

"I told you, Ryuk, don't talk to either of us in public," Light muttered.

"I know, but this is important. I don't have anything against you, Light, in fact, I don't think the notebook could've been picked up by a better person. But the only reason I'm here is because I have to hang around you until you die–or the notebook is  
/destroyed, whichever comes first. But, you should know, I'm neither on your side nor L's side in this battle."

 _Neither am I. But he has no reason to know that yet._ Sarah thought.

"I knew that much, Ryuk."

"So, I won't say whether what you're doing is right or wrong, but, as your roommate, I might have a few things to say every now and then"

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden, Ryuk?"

"Because it's been bugging me. There's a human following you. In fact, he's watching you right now. He obviously can't see me, but I still feel like I'm being watched."

Light said nothing, but as they got to his room, he asked, "Know anything about this guy?"

Sarah sighed. "Yeah. F.B.I. agent. L needed an outsider to get investigate anyone connected to the Japanese police. There are twelve in total, but you'll need to play this carefully. You slip up, and you'll be caught."

"Hey, Light," Ryuk said again, "ever wondered what makes a Shinigami and a human with a Death Note different?"

"Wings and eyes?" Sarah said, purposely not putting out too much.

Ryuk _almost_ faltered. "Do you know _why_ Shinigami still write names in their Death Notes?"

"How would I know? Plus, you're talkative today." Light responded.

Ryuk and Light had their Shinigami eyes conversation, when Menta popped into Sarah's head again.

 _Koiso, when I was researching, I found out that whatever you do with your lifespan in this dimension won't apply to your home dimension. You could make the Shinigami eye deal._

 _No. It would get pretty annoying to start seeing names and lifespans everywhere I look. Maybe later, if I need it._

 _But you still don't know what else I found. If you were to make the deal, you would also be able to turn off the Shinigami eyes whenever you want, and turn it back on whenever you want._

 _That's possible?_

 _It shouldn't be. It has something to do with your immortality. By the way, are you going to tell Light about your situation?_

 _Not as yet. But if I make the eye deal now, in front of Light, there's a very good possibility he'll use me only for the eyes. Meaning Misa would be useless. He'd get rid of her before she fulfills her purpose._

 _Meh. I couldn't really care less._

 _Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then._

Sarah took out Death Note 1 again. They were in Chapter Four. But then, for some reason, the silver bookmark grew warm in her hands, then hot enough for it to melt. "Gah!" she exclaimed, throwing it into the floor. Two pairs of eyes turned to her. "Don't  
/mind me," Sarah muttered and picked up her bookmark. The two pairs of eyes left her. Then, the bookmark cooled, when, out of exhaustion, Sarah fell asleep on the floor.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

"Gah!" Light heard a gasp. It was Koiso, who had thrown something on the floor. "Don't mind me," she said and went to pick it up. Then she fell to the floor with a _thud_. Light rolled his eyes and lifted her onto his bed; he wasn't going to sleep  
/for a few hours anyway, plus he thought it would be a bit strange if anyone saw him carrying her bridal-style to her room. He decided he'd wait till she woke up.

"Light, she still hasn't told you. But I'm sure that she does think of you as a friend. Maybe you should tell her you like her."

"I can wait a little longer."

"So, Light, what'll it be?" Ryuk went back to the previous conversation.

"The ability to see a person's name just by looking at their face…"

 **I know the chapter's short... but there's only so much I can type each chapter when I'm following the manga's chapter schedule... sorry, guys... up until Light and L meet, the chapter length will drastically decrease... I really don't have a choice; the manga doesn't really give me much to work with...**

 **-EmeraldHeart12**


	6. VI - Manipulation

**Okay, guys. I'm finally updating on the right day! :D Well, the chapters are going to be significantly shorter, because I'm using the manga for the plot, and there really isn't much of my own detail that I can add in. Sorry!**

 **Death Note does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

Chapter Six

Manipulation

"Give me half of your remaining lifespan, and I'll give you a Shinigami's eyes." Ryuk's own eyes glowed.

"Ryuk… this deal of yours is… absolutely out of the question. If I intend to reign as a god–especially if Koiso-chan makes the right decision–then I would need my whole lifespan until her _coronation_ or whatever."

The two continued talking, when Light had an idea. "I got it! I know how to get my stalker's name. Tomorrow's Saturday… I have plenty of time. 'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty  
seconds.' Sound about right, Ryuk?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I need to see just how far I can go with the details using the criminals I kept alive. If they decide I'm innocent, and let them all move on, they're bound to be sent a second time, during which they'll be a lot more thorough. I have to take advantage  
of being shadowed now."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

Sarah yawned and got up, then checked her watch. "Sorry for falling unconscious. I don't know what happened or why it happened… it's strange… oh, you've started experimenting? Great! I assume that Masaaki Shirami, Ken Yadanaka, and Tasayoshi Yoda all  
followed the actions specified in the Death Note, while Yuzo Butsura, Hitoshi Kabeoka, and Shiniichiro Yamasaki, who were set impossible tasks, couldn't complete them."

For once, Light didn't look surprised. "Yeah. And I want to test one more thing…"

"Alright. I'm going back to sleep." Sarah left Light's bedroom for hers. If she was embarrassed, she didn't show it. _Light didn't seem surprised that I knew; either he's getting used to it, or he knows. That I'm some kind of creepy interdimensional traveller._

 _Actually, your lifespan has everything to do with it. Ryuk may have looked it up. I saw some of Heaven's books lying around near him some time back, but the loser hid them before I could see what he was looking at. All I saw was that it had something to do with lifespans. Ryuk may not be the kind to tell people things that would help unless it was bothering him._ Heaven's  
books?

 _So I have to confront Ryuk without Light around, unless he's already told Light._ Sarah went back to her manga. _I wonder, could I leave Death Note 1 after we get past chapter seven for Light to find? No, then he'd know how I get my information–if Ryuk hasn't already told him–but him with that information would be quite dangerous. Especially when he gets touchy. I do_ not _want to deal with a temper tantrum from a guy who's five years older than me._

 _Didn't I tell you that you're seventeen?_ Sarah could practically hear the irritation in Menta's tone.

 _Yeah, but it's kinda strange, thinking that. Like the memory section of my brain has been doubled then another five years of fake memories added. It's enough to give me a headache._ Sarah grumbled.

The next day, Light got his result. "It worked," he stated. _It's 9:00… perfect._ "Mom, Koiso-chan and I are going to Spaceland. We'll see you in the evening, okay?"

"Alright, Light."

"You already know everything about what's going to happen, don't you, Koiso-chan?" Light made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"It makes it boring, but yeah, I do."

"Will it work?"

"Dude, I already know the guy's name, but not his face. Don't you think I would have written it in your Death Note already if I had the details?"

"Actually, no."

Sarah put a hand over her heart as if he had mortally wounded her. "That hurt, Light-kun. It really hurt." Then she grinned.

 **Again, sorry for the shorter chapters. They aren't going to be long until we get to the juicier ones later on. See you next week!**

 **Review?**

 **-EmeraldHeart12**


	7. VII - Target

**Yay! I remembered to update on time this time! But to all of you... I have some bad news. I may have mentioned some time ago that my laptop stopped working, and... apparently, all my data is gone. DX**

 **Well, thankfully, I use Google Docs, so I can keep updating my stories right?**

Chapter Seven

Target

"The two of you are going on a _date_?" Ryuk asked, astounded.

"Yep, no matter how you look at it, it's a date. And I'm sure my stalker would see it that way too." Light explained casually, but it was enough to make Sarah blush.

"So what're you gonna do? Make that addict threaten the guy following you?"

"Huh? Ryuk, didn't you see what I wrote in the Death Note?"

"It's no fun if I already know what's gonna happen." Ryuk explained.

"Agreed. I wish I could forget so I could actually experience the fear. At least then I'd be able to put up a good performance, since it'll be genuine. Ah, well." Sarah mumbled.

 _I could do it. You would forget what is to happen so you can feel the fear every other passenger and–what was her name? Yuri, I think–did in the real story._

 _It would look suspicious now that I just said that. Sorry, Menta._

"If only," Light smiled.

As they got onto the bus, Sarah heard the F.B.I. agent get in the seat behind her. _This should work._

During the peaceful start to the day, Sarah and Light chatted about school, when Sarah said, "Um… since I'm still new, I don't know too much about Spaceland…"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

Light chuckled, and told Koiso about several of the rides as well as food, when the hijacker got on. _There he is, right on schedule. Seven passengers apart from him. This is going to work out perfectly._ Light almost smiled in amusement. He looked  
over at Koiso, who seemed to be in the same state as him.

"This bus has been hijacked!" screamed Osoreda, Everyone on the bus except Koiso and Light gasped.

"Shut up! Anyone makes a peep and I blow their head right off their shoulders!" Just then, Koiso leaned into Light, pretending to tremble, and Light wondered if she was actually terrified. _Maybe I went too far…_ he thought, when she sent him a wink  
through her amethyst eyes. _She's a good actress,_ he thought. Then, as Light watched calmly, Osoreda called Spaceland, asking for their salary, Then, he pulled out his pen and wrote on a piece of _normal_ paper,

Don't worry, Koiso-chan. It'll be okay. I'm going to look for a chance to grab the guy's arm and pin it down so he can't use the gun. My dad's a detective and he's taught me what to do in emergencies like this. The guy's pretty small and weak-looking.  
I'm sure I can restrain him.

Then, Light held it up as if to show it to Koiso, but in such a way that it would definitely be seen by the F.B.I. agent behind him.

"Don't be stupid. If it comes to that, I'll take care of him." said the agent. Light pretended to write a note as if to pass to him, when the agent said, "It's okay. We can talk as long as we keep our voices down; he won't be able to hear us over the  
noise of the engine."

"I don't mean to me rude, but you have a bit of an accent–you aren't Japanese, are you?"

"No, I'm American." said the agent. Then something hit Light. Koiso also had an American accent. "My mother's Japanese, though." _He must've been raised in the U.S. to have that accent. So maybe I can say the same for Koiso… she has a Japanese name, but she doesn't look Japanese. Anyways, I can toy with this guy a little._

"Do you have any proof that you aren't his accomplice?" Light asked. _That should do it, as long as Koiso plays along._

"Accomplice?! Doesn't that happen only in fiction?"

"No; I've read about it before when working on a project. The first hijacker goes in like he's working alone, but there's another sitting in the back, in case anything goes wrong. Well?"

A few seconds later, he handed Light his I.D., almost making Light chuckle. _He played right into my hands,_ Light thought. _And now I have his name and a clear picture of his face. Raye Penber… not cautious enough to protect himself from Kira._ "Alright,  
I trust you," _Not._ "And I won't ask what an F.B.I. agent is doing on a bus to Spaceland." _Because I already know._ "Do you have a gun?"

"Yes, I do."

"So I can count on you if something happens?"

"Yes."

 _Well, he isn't going to fire at us for sure. In fact, he won't do anything. He's about as harmless as a cotton ball to us._ Light almost– _almost_ –chuckled as he _accidentally_ dropped a small piece of the Death Note out of his pocket,  
with the bus stop address on it. Light leaned over, as if to pick it up, and…

"Don't move, you little punk! Huh?" Light ignored the foul language in the next sentence the hijacker used, making it: "Trying to plan something back here, eh?" Then he leaned forward and picked up the paper. _Yes!_ Then the hijacker snorted as he  
saw what was written on it. "Plans for a date, huh? Next time you drop something, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head! And that goes for all of you–" Osoreda cut himself off, seeing Ryuk's shadow, then slowly turned around to face the  
Shinigami. "You in the very back! Monster, how long have you been hiding there?"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

Ryuk was surprised, but then grinned as he figured out Light's plan, then proceeded to explain it to the hijacker, who, in fear of the phantom before him, started shooting at Ryuk, whom the bullets went right through, making the window at the back of  
the bus shatter. Sarah saw, a second too late, some of the glass pieces shatter in her direction. She threw up her hands in attempt to shield herself, but a few shards lodged themselves in her right forearm, and a few more in her forehead, causing  
blood to draw. The pain exploded through her arm and skull, and it was so strong she was able to pay no heed to the bus jacker getting off, along with everyone else after the man got hit by a car.

"Ouch," she whimpered as she saw Light get back on the bus.

He immediately rushed over and said, "Koiso-chan, what–? How–? This doesn't make sense! The notebook wasn't supposed to be able to physically affect anyone whose name isn't written down. How–? We need to get you to a hospital immediately!" Then, not caring  
what anyone thought, Light lifted Sarah up bridal-style, who had faded into unconsciousness after seeing the kanji "こいそくみこ" floating in front of her. Weakly, she thought, _We finished the first volume…_

 **Okay, I know, short chapter. But help me out here, the manga doesn't give me enough material to work with!**

 **And volume one's over! Twelve more to go!**

 **-EmeraldHeart12**


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hi, everyone.**  
 **I've decided that I'm going to have to take down this FanFiction. I reread it recently and I've decided that the characters are seriously** _ **out**_ **of character, so it just makes it weird and uncomfortable.**

 **Maybe after I finish my other fanfic,** _ **Ruling Child**_ **, or maybe even sometime before that, I'll rewrite it. Then again, that's only if you want to see some more of Sarah and Menta.**

 **Please PM or leave a review as to whether I should do a rewrite or not.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you for the support you've shown for this story.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **~EmeraldHeart12 =^~^=**


	9. REWRITE IS IN PROGRESS

**Okay, I have good news. I have finally started the rewrite of** ** _The Real World_** **!**

 **There are going to be many changes in the rewrite. This includes:**

 **\- A complete do-over of Sarah's character**

 **\- All canon characters will stay in character**

 **\- Menta is no longer a Shinigami, but another mythical being**

 **\- Sarah will be** ** _sixteen_**

 **\- The alias "Koiso Kumiko" will be abandoned**

 **\- The entire story will be more realistic and make more sense**

 **\- LOTS MORE PLOT TWISTS**

 **\- Sarah is now** ** _a normal human_**

 **\- Sarah will have an official backstory**

 **\- Sarah's apparition in the Death Note world will be explained**

 **\- Light will know that Sarah is from another world**

 **\- Sarah will have a lot worse luck**

* * *

 **That's all I'm giving you! Maybe... maybe I can give you a teaser too.**

 _The next thing she knew, she was standing in a room that was in no shape or form hers, blinking sparks from her eyes. Her gaze flashed past a partially faded tall, dark, looming figure, and landed on a copper-haired boy who was gripping a pen tightly in his hand, shielding from her gaze what she presumed to be a black notebook._

 _Light Yagami._

 _"_ _Oh my God," she whispered, her voice hoarse and shaky. "Oh my God," she repeated._

 _Sarah Lawson had stepped into a crossfire with lives at stake. She had somehow landed in the world of Death Note._

 **Well, what do you think?**

* * *

 **However, I'm going to be putting all my effort into _Ruling Child_ now. As of now, I'm not planning on posting _The Real World_ until Ruling Child is finished, so if you want me to get it done faster, you can pester me on Tumblr (emerald-heart12) or in the reviews of _Ruling Child_. **

**I may just change my mind and post it sooner.**


End file.
